This invention concerns the locking of "automatic" pipework joints, i.e., in which a male end is inserted into a socket while radially compressing a sealing gasket housed therein. In this case, water-tightness is achieved independently from the locking, which is intended solely to avoid the dislocation of the joints when the pipes carry highly pressurized fluids.
However, the invention may also be applicable to the locking of "mechanical" joints, i.e., in which water-tightness is obtained simultaneously with the locking by the axial compression of a sealing gasket.